


When you make an OC literally based on your crush

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Nageki and his siblings meet Anghel at the coffee shop??





	

“Alright, let’s just get everything to go.”

“Okay!”

Nageki only sighed as he watched Momo and Pyonpyon walk into the store. Ryouta was at the counter, writing something down when he noticed them.

“Hey, Nageki! Good to see you here!”

“Yeah, the kids wanted some snacks,” Nageki replied as the two children looked up at the menu board – Nageki looked too, just to see if there were any specials, but seems like there’s none today.

“Nii-san!” they called out to Ryouta, “Can I get the strawberry ice cream?”

“Nageki! Nageki!” Momo tugged on his shirt, “Do you think Hitori and Kazu-nii want anything?”

“I mean, why not.”

“What do you think Kazu-nii likes, Pyonpyon?”

“I don’t know… but he seems to just eat anything and everything though!”

As Nageki looked around the cafe, he noticed a familiar face –

Yes, that’s definitely Yoshio… Anghel, sitting in the corner of the cafe, busy writing something. Scattered on the table were some crumpled paper and a lot of empty cups.

“Oh, yeah, I guess Anghel’s here too,” Ryouta remarked, “He’s been here all day. He said being here gives him inspiration or something…”

“Or because it’s Saturday and he can’t go into the school library.”

Ryouta laughed, “That, too.”

“Are you gonna get anything, Nageki?”

“No,” Nageki replied, “Did you guys order?”

“Do you think Hitori likes cheesecake?”

“I don’t know. Just order it.”

“Then! Momo wants a chocolate cake! And cheesecake for Hitori and Kazu-nii!”

“Alright, coming right up!” Ryouta turned to Nageki, “They’re really sweet children!”

“You haven’t seen them fight over toys, Kawara,” Nageki sighed, “Come on, let’s go say hi to Anghel.”

  


“Hey Anghel!” “Anghel!”

Momo and Pyonpyon quickly seated themselves in front of Anghel, who was busy drawing some manga. There were some ink stains on his uniform, and on the table, too.

“What are you drawing?”

“Ahh!” Anghel seems almost surprised when Nageki sat down next to him and leaned over to look – he gathered up some of the papers he was working on immediately, almost knocking a cup over – but luckily it was pretty full, so it maintained its balance.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me, I guess,” Nageki replied, “Is it for comicket?”

“Y… yes! I didn’t expect to see you here, caller of stars!”

“I mean, I’m just here because Momo and Pyonpyon are hungry,” Nageki replied – Momo was staring at them excitedly, while Pyonpyon was… busy picking up some of the crumpled paper.

“How long have you been working on this thing?”

“Oh, caller of stars, you have no idea how long I have toiled to reach this point! But my struggle is far from over–”

“How long have you been working on this thing?” Nageki asked again.

“Uh… about a week,” Anghel answered finally, “But my struggle is far from over! I must continue this journey until I reach the final destination!”

Pyonpyon opened a piece of paper and laid it out on the table, then picked up something else and opened it again. Momo just sat there, observing.

“Comicket is in like, two weeks, right?” Nageki asked – and he only knew this because Kazuaki would not stop talking about it – “You should take a break. You’ve got time. Kawara told me you’ve been working on this the whole day.”

“Ah, but there are still many tasks to do! There is so little time, I must–”

“Ohh, this guy looks like you, Nageki!”

Both Anghel and Nageki quickly turned to Pyonpyon, who was now showing them one of the papers he just opened. Seems like the drawings on there never even gotten past the sketching stage, parts of it more defined than the other, and Nageki could see a character with short hair (is that all it takes to be identified as him?) wearing some sort of strange hat with stars dangling from both sides.

“NOOO!” Anghel lurched forward, snatching the piece of paper from Pyonpyon’s hand – “That’s… that’s just! Please don’t look at that!”

“Why is Nageki in your comic?”

Anghel’s face was blushing brightly at this point – “It’s… it’s my character! Estelle Campanella, and he’s a diviner!”

“He still looks like Nageki, don’t you think, Momo?”

Momo gave a nod.

Nageki couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed too – he doesn’t really know why, but he could feel his cheeks warming up a little.

“Come on, don’t tease Anghel like that,” Nageki said, “We should leave him to focus on his comic, okay?”

Pyonpyon and Momo just stared at Nageki without saying anything.

Well, this is clearly… growing to be an awkward situation. Anghel tried to brush off the situation, crumpling the paper again and this time putting it out of the children’s reach. Nageki observed him – Anghel was still blushing, but he’s clearly trying to play it cool.

“Nageki?” Ryouta called a few seconds later, “Your order’s ready!”

“Okay, I’m coming!”

Nageki stood up quickly and walked back to the counter, while Momo and Pyonpyon stayed on the desk. Anghel seemed a little surprised that Nageki had left them there – he turned from his paper to looking at the two of them awkwardly.

“Say, Anghel…”

“You like, like Nageki, right?”

“What are you guys talking about!” Anghel shot back, raising his voice slightly – but he didn’t want to alarm Nageki, so he quickly sat back and looked away.

Momo and Pyonpyon just grinned as they leaned closer to him.

“It’s okay!” “We won’t tell him, don’t worry!”

“Hmph! What do you kids know about the deep, intricate feelings of human emotion! My feelings for the Caller of Stars isn’t what you think!”

Momo and Pyonpyon just stared at Anghel for a few seconds, before they turned to look at each other and started giggling.

“What’s… what’s so funny?” Anghel asked, blushing again – “There’s… there’s nothing funny here!”

“Nothing! It’s just…” “So you do really like Nageki after all!”

“That’s…!!”

“Momo, Pyonpyon, what are you doing?” Nageki called, “Let’s go now!”

“Yes, Nageki!” They answered as they got off their chair, then turning to Anghel one last time and grinning.

“We said don’t worry about it!”

  


“You know, Nageki,” Pyonpyon started, “I think Anghel likes you.”

Nageki only sighed as he continued walking – he can feel his cheeks blushing again, but hopefully it doesn’t look obvious, or else he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell Hitori.”

“You better not,” Nageki said, “I don’t want him be suspicious of Anghel and start stopping me from seeing him or anything. You know how overprotective he can be.”

“Ohh, does that mean you like him too?”

Nageki remained silent as they kept walking.

“Does that mean yes?” “Nageki? Nageki?”

“...cut it out.”

 

Anghel finally finished inking the page he was working on–

A big panel in the page was dedicated to a scene in which Estelle and the Fallen Angel were both sitting under the tree, staring at each other – and in the next panel, the Angel promised to protect Estelle, no matter how dire the situation gets...

Thinking about it just gets Anghel's blood hot again, because damn, he was lucky the kids didn't see this page.


End file.
